Stolen
by BellaGRN7
Summary: Her freedom was stolen from under her feet. Her future set in stone... But doesn't stone wear away if given time? KyoyaxOCxKaoru Maybe (IN PROGRESS OF REWRITING)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, So. I'm going with a whole 'nother approach... This story isn't as bad as the other one. But that's because I was high on sugar when I was writing that. You know those moods? Yeah those. Anyway, I just want to become a better writer. And yes. I know this is short. Like a half assed attempt at a s beginning, but I hate starting story's. It's hard. And I have no experience what's so ever... So yeah. Also, I know that this is story plot is over used. I'm quite aware of that. Dismissing the fact that you see one of these every two story's. Please Review, Flame, Anything. I just need criticism...**

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why it's call _fanfiction_. Fan Fiction - Fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fiction - A literary work based on the imagination and not necessarily on fact.**

* * *

><p>The ultimate defense mechanism is to pretend. There was never anything truer. I sat with my hands folded in my lap, listening to my father drone on and on and on about his proposal to the Oortori Company. I only picked up bits and pieces of the words they were exchanging. I really didn't want to be here. But, as my father said to me, there was a reason.<p>

And I knew that exact reason. But I couldn't stop him, not even if I tried.

"Kumiko." My father stated. His voice sounding superior and slightly… Happy? Relieved? I don't know, but his tone made my gut clench and twirl like a spinning top. By breaking my train of thought and my internal rant, I had my head quickly up and my eyes, albeit slightly glossy, focused innocently on him like I'd been listening the whole time.

"Yes father?" Came my obedient reply. My voice was airy and… feminine. Just like I was always memorized by something or someone. It was quiet too. There was a reason for that, though. The only reason was what came the first time I had spoke my mind.

"I'd like you to tell me what make's you think you'd make a good wife?" It was Mr. Ootori who spoke next. His voice alone sent a small shiver down my spine. I didn't like that, not one bit.

"I'd be focused solely on making my husband look better, talking when only spoken to, and will willingly take on all the necessary objectives for his company." Hopefully it pleased him. I had been practicing on that only for weeks. With my hands still in my lap and my back straight, I looked him in the eye. Honest, calm, and hopefully, believable.

Something flashed in his eyes. The eyes behind the glasses, as cheesy as that sounds. It wasn't bad, either. It almost looked like. Like he was satisfied. That's what scared me. I didn't want this stupid arranged marriage. I wanted to take over my fathers company. I wanted to be the independent woman my mother tried so hard to raise behind my fathers back.

But I had failed yet another person.

And that person was the only one I didn't want to fail. She was my mom and my best friend at the same time. That's why I didn't need anyone else. All I needed was her. Sadly, she was gone before my 13th birthday. Gone, gone, gone. Just like my freedom.

"Mr. Ishimaru." This is the part when he says that the deal is a no-go. "I believe you have yourself a deal." Mr. Oortori said. My eyes widened a considerable amount. With those words said, I was a prisoner. My freedom gone in a simple seven word sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Make me feel like this was worth the embarrassment.. Please Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wonder how much you enjoy reading my story. I would like to know. Oh well, guess I'll learn on my own. But anyway, It's FRIDAY~! OH YEAH~! Happy Friday~! lol I missed writing... SO MUCH~! :D Also, this story was inspired by Sound Horizon. (I do not own anything related to them.) Haha I'm going to start this a summer before Haruhi(She's So Awesome ) joins that club. I'm not going to focus much on the summer though. I'll put in a few fillers here and there between important parts. Hopefully I can make there relationship progress slowly and have you _wanting_ to read the next chapter to find out what happens. So basically, Kumiko will meet everyone before they begin school(if it works out that way. maybe not. ;]) Enough spoilers, on with the story~! ^^**

**P.S.- ohmyfrigginggod... This is a long chapter... ESPECIALLY FOR ME~! OH~! Happy Day~! :D **

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why it's call _fanfiction_. Fan Fiction - Fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fiction - A literary work based on the imagination and not necessarily on fact.**

* * *

><p>Waking up was very hard this morning. My maid had come to get my lazy ass up and about. I sent her away with a glare that would cause children to cry(like that did anything to stop the hard ass), not that I wanted to make them cry. I loved kids. I wanted some of my own one day. I smiled slightly at the thought.<p>

I could act like a total goof around them and they'd smile and act the same. The last time I had seen a small child was at my grandfathers benefit for an orphanage a year ago. My father had told me to take the younger children and go read to them.

Complying whole heartedly I had taken them into the back room.

_I smiled at the 13 kids sitting around my high heeled clad feet. My hair felt so tight and I knew that my hair was going to be falling out when I got home to take the pins out. With a wide smile I sat in the chair that I had pulled over so I could tell them a story. My black business suit rustled as I sat down in the wooden chair. It came complete with a thigh length skirt and a long sleeved suit top. A white shirt and black stockings completed my business look. _

_I was uncomfortable, to say the least. But I didn't let that stop me from smiling warmly at the children seated on the plush rug._

"_What kind of story would you like to hear?" My soft voice was drowned out by happy giggles._

"_Oh! How 'bout one of a princess!" A high pitched voice called out across the room._

"_No! One of a horribly hideous monster!" A similar voice called out, but this one held more masculinity._

_They continued to shout out answers as I laughed at their eagerness. I heard things like 'make it scary!' and 'the princess should fall in love!'. The pit of my stomach twisted as I gazed around the room. I missed my naivety and innocence. It was an amazing thing to have._

"_How about both?" I tried calling over the voices of the children._

_They all shouted some form of loud yes's. _

With a small sigh I turned to stare at the ceiling. I visited the orphanage in my free time, before the benefit, but I hadn't been back since. I wonder if the children would remember me.. Would they make me feel happy again? Would they make me smile and laugh? How would they react to seeing me again?

It was true. I had only my mother for a friend. Someone who I could tell everything to and not get scolded for stating my opinion. The children had helped ease away the stress my dad had presented me with, but it was only for a short time. My smile always faltered when I saw my family. My laugh became hollow with every passing day and I was starting to feel like a porcelain doll.

Hollow inside and out. I was turning into a puppet, controlled by my fathers hand. He was the heartless bastard that took my mother away from. That little piece of-.

"Ishimaru-sama…" Came a cold and stern voice from the door. Umi, my personal maid. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It also scared the shit out of me and this time I wasn't afraid to show it. Quickly hiding under the covers and pulling my legs to my chest, I began to think up an excuse NOT to get up. Pretending to be sick is so cliché, but it was the only thing I could do.

So I coughed, making my soft voice hoarse and rubbing at my eyes fiercely. Red, I wanted them to be red. As I was finally pulling my legs back up to my chest, the covers were ripped of my frail frame. I was naturally pale, so I didn't need to worry about that.

I shivered at the sudden loss of my warm cocoon. Coughing as I did so. I hoped to any deity that my acting was good enough. I knew myself better than anyone, so it shouldn't be hard to snap at a couple things people said if I had to get up and go. Make my father feel embarrassed and cause Mr. Ootori to cancel the arrangement. Of course, I would just wimp out and do nothing. Not because I'm a wimp.. Okay, maybe a little, okay, a lot. I would feel guilty later on. So it just wasn't worth it. Not in the slightest.

"Ishimaru-sama, I know perfectly well that you are not sick. Get up and get changed." The heartless bitch spoke. I was rather agitated with her, but I didn't let it show. Getting up slowly, not even bothering to stretch, I headed toward my personal bathroom.

"Seems even the deities have something against me today." I mumbled to myself. Umi didn't hear me, I know that for a fact. Specialties of my already quiet voice.

* * *

><p>Quickly shutting and locking the door, I took a minute to lean my head against the cool, glossy wood. Today was the first day of summer. I would be starting at a new school next year. Ouran High School. <em>I wonder what it's like...<em> Not that I really cared. I had no friends at Lobelia Academy anyway. It's not like making some big drastic change or anything. I shuddered at the thought. _Stupid Lobelians.. I swear to you deity, if I see something like Benibarabaka and her crew of lesbians, I'll kill myself with a very dull butter knife._

I had no problem with the same sex dating, it's just, they took it as far as to _dress up_ and put on plays for their multitude of fans that I really don't give a shit about. Their views can't be that strong... Can they? Back on topic, today was the first day of summer. And I was to spent my entire summer getting to know my "fiance". Would I spend the night? No, I wouldn't dare. Would I get attached? Maybe. Will he accept me...?_ No way in hell.._ I thought. _If his father is like that, my fiance might be as bad as my father was._ Feeling another shudder pass down the tip of my ears to my heels. _What if he hits me...?_

I walked away from the door shaking my head. _If he does, I'll change my name and move to France... Oh right, they even have a private police force. Damn it! Even I'm not as stupid as to test the Oortori's police force._ Stretching as best I could, being half asleep and all, I made my way over to the shower. _Why do I even have to stay here? ... I'm not 18 yet._ Sighing, I rubbed the side of my head, I could feel the dull throbbing that usually signaled a migraine.

My migraines weren't nice ones. I got deathly ill and I would feel like puking the whole day. And if I was stressed to the point of fainting, I would loose any and all nutrients in my stomach. Not only that, but it would cause me to be almost deathly ill for three days to a week. High fever, puking, and migraines. Oh how lovely my body is to me. Rolling my eyes, I searched through my over sized mirror cabinet for my medicine.

Taking out two of those stunning blue pills, I popped them into my mouth and swallowed them dry. Guzzling half the bottle of water that sat on my sink. Yes, bottled water. I don't like acting like I'm rich. I'm not one to flaunt what I've got. A small fake smile tugged at my lips as I tried to make my reflection look like, well, me. It looked nothing like the girl that was always by mommy's side. She had grown older. Lost her innocence and her loud nature.

The girl in the mirror looked exactly like that girl, only older. That caramel brown hair that always seemed to have a natural wave when I left it down. It reached the middle of my shoulder, just as hers did. Her bangs never wanted to stay straight across her forehead and always parted in the middle. The layers only slightly framed her face making her look older and more mature than she was. Her lips were smaller than her mothers were. She had a thin nose that made her slightly narrow heart face seem longer.

What really caught my attention, was her eyes. She had the same stormy eyes that were filled to the brim with emotions a 15 year old shouldn't have. Thick lashes framed her face, making it seem like she was wearing an eye liner of some sort. It also brought out the sadness in there grey depths. Her body was faster at developing then most teenage girls. Her mother always used to say that she was wiser than her time. Now, her body was catching up with her mind. A flat stomach and long legs.

Everyone who looked her way was envious. "I don't want this..." _But this is me... _Placing my hands on the edge of the rather high counter comfortably, I stared at the piece of glass harder. Trying to make out what was hiding behind those once happy eyes. _I don't want this. I don't want to be this way, look like this. Feel like this. I miss okaa-chan._ Pulling my lip in between my teeth, I looked away and started my daily routine. Jump into the shower, quickly wash, get out, let my hair air dry after putting some moisturizing milk in, and heading to my bed room to find my outfit already out for me.

It consisted of a simple black dress suit and stockings. Shaking my head at the ridiculous outfit my personal maid picked out, I picked up the hanger to hang it back in my closet. _This won't due. I am not going to look like a business woman at our first meeting. Even though I want to find a way out of this arrangement, I still want my father to look good... Maybe not but I don't want to get into trouble again._ Pulling out a simple of white dress and a short sleeved cropped jacket that matched, I strode silently over to my bed.

After putting on the dress and securing the belt under my chest, I quickly pulled on the jacket. Finally completing the look with black pantie hoes and my white heeled gladiators I was ready to leave the room. My make up consisted of some thin eye liner and a bit of blush and lip gloss. I hated make up. It made me feel fake.

Gripping the handle of the door and leading myself to the dinning hall, I waited for my father. I wanted to go back to my room and write in my journal, maybe read a new book only, or even watch anime and read the newest Naruto like the otaku I am. Sighing once again, I sat in the empty seat and waited for my father. _I swear, he takes longer than any woman I have ever met. _

It seemed like forever when in reality it was only two or three minutes before my father came down. I stood to follow him as he walked straight past me and out into the halls, leading to the door. He didn't spare on glance at me, thank you deity. I praised myself for not standing out and picking the outfit I did. I didn't want to look like a secretary... An office worker would do for now. The sleek black limousine was already pulled up and the driver was there holding the door open for us.

My father got in first and I second. That's always how it worked. We never spared one glance at each other the entire drive. Which surprised me, because he always has something to say about my mannerisms. I blinked and turned my head away from my hands to look out the window. The houses were big, possibly bigger than mine and I hated that they spent there money on houses rather than people who actually needed it. I sent money anonymously to animal shelters and orphanages.

I wanted to scoff, but held it for fear that my father would discipline me if I did. So I closed my eyes and and sat there, day dreaming. It was a very health habit compared to my others. And I was happy to leave reality and go to wonderland for a bit. The thought almost made me smile. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the ending was a bit to rushed. It's been a long day and I wanna go to bed. SORRY~! I'll go back and edit it later. 'Kay? 'Kay. ^^ I'm also going to try and update every week at least ONCE. Maybe on Friday or Saturday when I'm not to busy. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~! I'll give you a cookie~! Anyone? Please...?**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note; I'm going to rewrite this, soon. I hope you guys don't mind. ^^; **  
><strong>It'll still be a KyoyaxOC, maybe even a KaoruxOC. <strong>  
><strong>I'm just going to change the plot completely.<strong>  
><strong>I feel I could make it ten times more interesting if given a few days. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you for understanding~<strong>

**Avec Amore**


End file.
